sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rainbow Calcite (Pokemonboy3000)
The fusion sensation that's sweeping the nation is back!!! With a brand new look! Kawii desu ne!! For my first song anyone have a request?" The Fusion of Cuprite and Yellow Calcite, she is a member of the crystal gems. Appearance Rainbow Calcite, is a very stable fusion, she has one pair of eyes and two pairs of arms. Her top pair of arms are sleeveless like Cuprite's, while her bottom pair of arms wears purple bracelets. Her dress is a combination of of Yellow calcite's dress and Cuprite's tank top. While her belt has the star(or diamond) found on Cuprite's chest. Her hair is rainbow colored even more so than Cuprite's. Current Due to Cuprite's and Yellow Calcite's regenerations her outfit has changed. Her dress now has a purple streak down the middle and the yellow diamond on her belt has become a rainbow star. Her boots have become high heels and her purple bands have shifted to her top arms. Personality Her personality is the logical conclusion of Cuprite's fun loving personality and Yellow Calcite's desire to be the center of attention. She loves to sing to and make other's happy, and enjoys when others enjoy her music. She blends more Japanese into her conversations than Cuprite and is known to say Kawii-desune! (or Kowaii if she is dark) She is easily distracted and when she gets to angry or frustrated she can become Dark Rainbow Calcite. Unsurprisingly she is shown to be very easily distracted and can get so caught up performing she forgets the task at hand. Despite all this she is shown to be one of the most stable fusions in existence as her component gems have been close for over 7000 years. History Rainbow Calcite was first formed during a training session when Cuprite and Yellow Calcite asked Garnet to teach them how to fuse. She originally didn't have a unique personality and was just controlled by either Cuprite or Calcite. She was both of their first fusions. Abilities She has normal gem abilities like bubbling, and weapon summoning. She can summon either Cuprite's or Yellow Calcite's weapons or fuse them into her Microphone. * '''Microphone Proficiency: '''she can sing songs that can buff or debuff other gems with the abilities that Cuprite and Calcite have. * '''Song of Soaring: '''She can grant up to 3 gems the ability to flight at high speeds with this song. * '''Song of Shrinking: '''She can shrink a gem with this song. * '''Song of Suppression: '''She can use this song to minimize the amount of pain a gem is feeling, depending on how much pain they are in this can remove it entirely. * '''Song of Separating: '''With this song she separate fusions in the area besides herself, and make it so their constitute gems can't fuse for a couple hours. * '''Song of Switching: '''She can use this song to switch the location of any one gem in the area with any other. * '''Song of Strengthening: '''She can increase the power, defense, and speed. of up to 3 gems. * '''Song of Shattering: '''Her only offensive ability is this sonic scream song. * '''Duets: '''If she needs access to an ability she cannot preform she can sing with a gem to give that ability to others. Sisterhood: Fusion dance Calcite crosses her arms across her chest and leans back as if doing a trust fall. Cuprite spins around her and catches merging their bodies into white light. Trivia * She is by far the most talkative fusion of any of my gems. * her fusion dance is by far the shortest in my fanon taking only 3 seconds to complete. Category:Fusion Category:Roleplay characters Category:Pokemonboy3000 Category:Approved Characters Category:Aguna's artwork